


Kiss Kiss Bang Bang

by twasadark



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twasadark/pseuds/twasadark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dark Angel, Alec/Max, time is running out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Kiss Bang Bang

"Stop!" Alec hissed. "You don't have time."

"Like hell I don't," she snapped, and put her hands on the crossbow bolt. With a great heave she yanked it free from where it had passed through the meat of his thigh and embedded itself in the wooden planks of the ramshackle old hut they found themselves in.

He screamed – howled in agony, really. She was surprised at how much hearing him in pain hurt her as well. In the end, though, his Manticore training asserted itself. He recovered quickly, grabbed her arm, and started spewing the same old crap he'd been telling her all along. "Damn, it, Max! Leave me – you can't carry me out in time. For God's sake, get your ass out of here, quick!"

She looked around wildly. There was nothing here – just a broken down cot and a stained old mattress in the corner. White's crazies – the ones who had shot Alec and left the bomb to begin with – were gone. The bomb was ticking, seconds left only and she knew she should do as he said, just leave him and his wounded, aggravating ass here, go back to TC and Joshua and not touching Logan and—

She couldn't live with herself if she did that. She just … couldn't.

She shook her head, face set and eyes steady.

"No!" He cried out, face caught halfway between anger and agony. "I don't want you to die, too. Please, Max."

"I'm not leaving, you idiot. Just deal with that in the--" She glanced at the timer on the bomb. "Six point two seconds we have left."

He stared at her in wordless frustration for what felt like an hour before lunging forward, hands cupping her cheeks. Suddenly she was immersed in sensation, in the warm, sweet, drug-like quality of his lips, the musky scent of his aftershave, the sinewy strength of his arms, and nothing else mattered. Not even life itself. She heard the click of the bomb running out of time and expected the explosion to be the next sound she heard. Instead there was—nothing. Just the battering ram pounding of her heart against her ribcage.

She pulled back from the kiss, looked at the unexploded bomb and at Alec's moist lips and realized that it might as well have exploded, for all the damage this would do to her life.

The fact that she suddenly realized how little she cared was another surprise.

Sweaty and dazed, pupils dilated and blood soaking his jeans from the hole in his thigh, he ground out, "What the hell?"

He looked so adorably disheveled and put out by the whole situation that she leaned back in and kissed him this time.


End file.
